Shoot
by Niji Shourei06
Summary: Karena men-shoot bukanlah keahlian Naruto. —NaruHina OneShoot


**Naruto **© Masashi Kishimoto

Story By **Yumi Murakami**

**Warning:** AU, OOC, Typo(s), One Shoot

.

.

.

Sudah menjadi kewajiban Hyuuga Hinata mencatat data tentang para pemain basket di klub yang ia ikuti. Dunianya kini hanya sebatas basket dan basket yang disanding tentang data pemain sendiri atau lawan. Memberi saran menu latihan kepada pelatih. Membantu mengatur pemain bersama sang kapten.

Kesehariannya sekarang hanya itu-itu saja, bukan dunia wanita sewajarnya yang sedang menggilai fashion atau tentang artis lelaki yang selalu menarik jeritan kaum hawa. Bagi Hinata melihat para pemain basket yang tidak kalah seksinya sudah cukup.

Semangatnya terhadap basket juga tidak kalah dengan pemainnya.

Dan disinilah ia berdiri, di samping Sabaku Gaara sang kapten Konoha gakuen, memperhatikan para anggota klub basket di group 1. Mendengarkan teriakan Gaara dari dekat dan melihat betapa capeknya mereka sekarang.

Mata mutiaranya tak bisa lepas pada objek dihadapannya, mungkin akan seperti itu sampai akhir jika saja rasa dingin langsung terasa di pipi kirinya. Sontak Hinata menoleh dan sedikit memekik kaget. Menemukan senyum lebar Uzumaki Naruto yang menjadi pelaku utama penempelan kaleng dingin ke pipinya.

_Ace_ Konoha gakuen itu tertawa melihat pipi Hinata yang dikembungkan. "Hahahaha... Kau melamun ya?" Tanya Naruto menyerahkan kaleng tersebut pada Hinata yang dibalas ucapan terima kasih.

"Ti-tidak kok. Naruto-_kun_ mengagetkanku!"

"_Warui_."

Setelahnya Naruto menemani Hinata memperhatikan yang lain latihan hingga giliran Naruto memisahkan mereka.

Pandangan matanya belum lepas dari pemuda berkulit tan tersebut yang kini berkeringat deras membasahi tubuh dan kaos hitamnya. Melakukan instruksi Gaara yang masih berteriak memerintah.

Suasana wajar yang sudah biasa Hinata hadapi, tapi semuanya terasa berbeda saat melihat Naruto mendapat giliran. Menyenangkan, dan Hinata ingin bisa seperti si _power forward_ tersebut.

.

.

.

OwO

.

.

.

Padahal hari sudah malam, gym juga baru dibersihkan. Keadaan sepi karena semua anggota sudah kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Kecuali Hinata yang kini sedang memegang bola di depan ring, menatap antara bola di genggamannya dan ring.

Seolah sedang berdoa agar lemparan ketiganya bisa masuk.

Beberapa detik ia terdiam, setelah yakin ia memposisikan bola di atas kepalanya dan melempar—

—Dak.

Tidak masuk lagi.

"_Nice shoot_, Hinata-_chan_!"

Seruan itu mengalihkan perhatian Hinata, menoleh dan melihat Naruto berdiri di pintu yang kemudian melangkah mendekatinya.

"Naruto-_kun_? Kenapa masih disini?"

Pertanyaan Hinata tak langsung Naruto jawab, ia terlebih dulu mengambil bola yang tadi Hinata shoot. Naruto mundur sampai ke ujung lapangan lalu berlari mendirbblenya, berhenti di garis _three point_ dan melemparnya. Masuk.

"Kau pamer ya, Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata merasa terabaikan menyindir Naruto yang justru tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Hehehe... Hanya menunjukkan sedikit tekhnik pada Hinata-_chan_, salah ya?" Wajah Naruto berubah sedih membuat Hinata panik merasa bersalah.

"Ti-tidak kok, _go-gomen_ Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto terkekeh geli melihat mimik wajah Hinata yang baginya sangat lucu.

"Hinata-chan, mau kuajari shoot?"

"Eh?" Kaget mendengarnya, Hinata menerima operan Naruto yang melempar bola basket padanya.

"Aku ajarkan formnya, lalu kau praktekan. Bagaimana?"

Sejujurnya Hinata sendiri juga ingin sedikit bisa melakukan shoot, tapi dirinya sendiri tidak yakin bisa.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata menatap dalam pada bola basket digenggamannya merasa bingung. Setelah menghela nafas menunggu lama persetujuan Hinata, pemuda berambut kuning itu akhirnya berdiri dibelakang Hinata. Memegang kedua tangannya yang mengejutkan pemiliknya.

"Na-naruto-_kun_ mau apa?"

"Mengajarkanmu shoot." Mengabaikan kegugupan Hinata, Naruto mulai mengarahkan gerakan yang pas untuk melakukan shooting three point. "Coba lempar." Perintahnya, Hinata menuruti setelah berdoa dan—

—Dak.

"Tuh kan, Naruto-_kun_. Aku tidak bisa." Keluh Hinata sedih, ia hampir menyerah untuk bisa melakukan shooting dan akan keluar gym jika saja Naruto tidak menarik lengannya.

"Kan pemula, aku juga dulu seperti itu."

"Ta-tapi kan Naruto-_kun_ denganku beda, Na-naruto-_kun_ itu pemain terhebat disini, sedangkan aku hanya seorang manager biasa." Nadanya terdengar sedih, dan pemuda yang mendengarkannya berdecak.

Tangan tan tersebut mengacak pelan rambut Hinata, mengejutkan gadis beriris mutiara tersebut oleh sentuhan orang yang sedari dulu hingga sekarang masih ia kagumi diam-diam.

Mata bulatnya menatap wajah berkulit tan dengan tiga coretan di masing-masing pipinya itu dalam pandangan tidak percaya. Mimpi kah ini? Disini, di gym SMA Konoha dirinya sang manager hanya berduaan bersama si ace berjersey 6. Latihan shooting yang tanpa sengaja atau disengaja Uzumaki Naruto menyentuhnya untuk menentukan form yang tepat Hinata menembak.

Oh ayolah, ini hanya latihan dasar shooting _three point_. Tapi bagi Hinata, ini terasa berbeda.

Ditengah debaran dadakan jantungnya Hinata sudah bersiap menembak. Kembali berharap lemparan kali ini masuk—atau mungkin tidak agar Naruto tetap di sampingnya, mengajarkannya lagi.

—srak.

"Wow! _Nice shoot_!" Teriakan Naruto mengagetkan Hinata yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Ditambah saat Naruto memegang kedua pundaknya dan berteriak 'selamat, kau bisa!' dan lainnya yang rasanya Hinata sudah tuli untuk mendengar karena dirinya sudah tenggelam pada keterkejutan.

Ia, disentuh oleh Naruto berhadapan dengannya. Ini sulit dipercaya.

"Hinata-_chan_?"

Tubuh Hinata tersentak saat Naruto mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah. Naruto sadar Hinata melamun karena sedari tadi ia berbicara tidak ada respon.

"Ma-maaf Naruto-_kun_."

Anggaplah yang tadi khayalan tinggi seorang Hyuuga Hinata dan bisa dengan mudah ia lupakan begitu saja. Jadi tidak ada pengharapan lebih baginya untuk Naruto lakukan.

"Kau hebat."

Namun senyum di hadapannya terlihat nyata, begitu manis dan menambah nilai ketampanan di wajah Naruto. Begitu lama ia menatap senyum tersebut dan lagi-lagi Hinata melamun.

Oh hari ini Hinata jadi banyak melamun.

"Okeh, aku bukan _shooting guard_ seperti Sai. Dan hanya ahli _dunk _jadi—"Hinata memperhatikan Naruto saat pemuda tersebut mendribble bola yang tadi ia shoot ke arah garis tengah lapangan. Lalu berlari menuju ring, melompat dan memasukannya dengan satu tangan tepat ke ring.

Hinata sempat terpana saat kibasan rambut kuning Naruto mengikuti gerakan si pemilik. Indah sekali. Padahal sudah sering sekali Hinata melihatnya di lapangan saat latihan atau di pertandingan. Tapi untuk yang sekarang. Ia bisa melihatnya lebih dekat terasa berbeda.

"Ne, Hinata-_chan_, sudah malam. Ayo pulang." Naruto masih bergelantungan di ring ketika menyadarkan Hinata. Anggukan dan senyuman menjadi jawabannya.

Naruto turun, melangkah menuju pintu yang disana juga terdapat tasnya.

Mereka berjalan pulang bersama, diisi obrolan yang di dominasi Naruto tentang banyak hal. Bagaimanapun juga Hinata bukanlah tipe gadis cerewet yang mudah untuk berbicara bebas.

Hingga di suatu keadaan Naruto kehabisan tema obrolan, mereka saling diam. Bingung ingin membahas apa lagi.

Mungkin kali ini dirinya yang mulai berbicara akan lebih baik, "Narut-kun, kenapa kau tidak jadi shooter saja? Bukannya kau pandai dalam _three point_?"

Naruto nampak berpikir, bukannya dirinya pandai dalam three point. Hanya bisa saja. "_Three point_ bukan gayaku." Jawab Naruto.

"Oh."

"Lagi pula menembak seorang gadis itu lebih mudah daripada menembak bola. Hahahaha..." Tawanya terdengar ringan, tapi berat bagi Hinata.

Oh jadi Naruto memiliki gadis yang ia sukai, rasanya seperti ada palu yang menghantam tubuh Hinata.

"Si-siapa gadis beruntung itu ya?"

"Eh? Kau mau tahu, Hinata-_chan_?" Nadanya ceria, tanpa beban seolah sedang meledek Hinata yang saat ini sedang mengalami down.

"I-itu jika Naruto-_kun_ mau me-menceritakannya."

"Ya, dia adalah gadis yang hebat, seseorang yang sangat berjasa bagi team basket kami. Yah kau pasti tahu lha." Acakan rambut dari Naruto mendongkakkan wajah Hinata. "Sudah ya, ini rumahmu kan? Aku harus pulang." Pamit Naruto, dan saat Hinata menolah baru sadar jika mereka sudah sampai.

"Hati-hati, Naruto-_kun_."

Lambaian tangan naruto sudah tidak terlihat saat pemuda itu berbelok.

Masih dilanda kesedihan Hinata memasuki rumahnya.

Jadi gadis itu orang yang berjasa di team basket, dia pasti gadis yang special bagi Naruto dan anggota lainnya.

Hinata jadi merasa tersaingi—

Tapi tunggu, satu-satunya gadis di team basket kan hanya dirinya.

Jadi?—

.

.

.

End

.

A/N:

Ini apa sih? Ahh anggap ajah pelampiasan dan pengisi jarang demari. Lagi suka sama basket, jadi temanya tentang basket. Sory kalau ada kesalahn sama sebutan, kalimat atau apapun.

Repiu plis?


End file.
